I Hate The Guy With The Gorgeous Eyes
by Pugsilovepaintsthesky
Summary: story about a girl who starts having dreams about people she never met in her life, little did she know trying to find them might be the worst mistake of her life...
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like the chapter

**Hope you like the chapter! Please R&R! Oh and I do not own twilight nor do own the characters! Stephanie Meyer gets all the credit for her ingenious book and characters! (This goes for all the chapters I do!) **

Chapter one: sleepless night

"Bella why don't you believe me when I say I love you?" his eyes burned with the intensity of is words. "B-because look at me! Its impossible for you to love me!"

_He sighed a deep unhappy sigh. "Bella I don't understand you! I'm in love with you! Is that so hard to believe? If you don't love me I understand. But Bella, _I love you."_ I sighed and rested my hand on his cheek._

"_Edward?"_

"_Yes?" he said looking up through his impossibly long lashes._

_I was so taken aback by his incredibly beautiful eyes that I forgot what I was about to say._

"_Bella?"_

"_Oh um, sorry sort of lost my train of thought for a moment."_

"_Sorry. Please, go on."_

"_Oh yes. Edward of coarse I love you. It would be absolutely idiotic of me to not love you. You're my life, my everything."_

_He smiled slightly and then leaned in to kiss me…_

I sat up immediately and gasped. I was shaking and I realized I was also sweating.

I calmed myself down and then thought about what just happened. But wait, what _did_ just happen?

First of all I knew I had a dream, but about what?

I knew it was about two people who were named Bella and Edward, but _who the hell were they?_

And why am I dreaming about them?

Are they even real? Do these humans actually exist somewhere in our world?

Or was it just some crazy dream to prove how crazy I am?

Oh and did I mention that guys eyes? Wow eyes of an angel. No, _eyes of a god._

I sighed and plopped back down to my bed.

Maybe it was normal for seventeen-year-olds to have crazy dreams… then again, maybe not.

I closed my eyes just wanting to forget about the crazy dream, but I just couldn't.

The dream wouldn't let me sleep let alone close my eyes.

I tossed and turned for the rest of the night wondering what I was going to do tomorrow.

**Thanks for all those who read it! Please please please review!! Be completely honest! Hope you loved it! Any questions? Don't be afraid to ask!**

**-Pugsilovepaintsthesky**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when my alarm buzzed I hadn't had a wink of sleep

**Okay here is chapter number two! Please please read! Thanks!**

Chapter 2: going to school

The next morning when my alarm buzzed I hadn't had a wink of sleep. I groaned in frustration, I stayed up all night and I still didn't know what the dream meant. I yawned and started getting ready for school.

I could already tell that today was going to be a long day. I got ready and went downstairs to the kitchen. I laid my head on the table and rested my eyes while my siblings rushed around trying to find their favorite cereal.

Oh, and did I mention I have seven siblings? No? Well let me explain, I have four sisters and three brothers. Lets see there is Samantha who is 19, Jacky who is 18, Christina who is 8, Courtney who is also 8, Justin who is 19, Nick who is 16, and Sammy who is 10. Oh and of coarse me Alyssa your average everyday weirdo.

The twins, Christina and Courtney, were fighting over a box of Trix, and my dad was so used to everyone fighting he didn't even care.

"God! Can't we go through a morning without fighting?!" Samantha exclaimed.

Everyone stopped talking at once and turned to face Samantha.

"Oh like you weren't thinking it either!"

Then she left to go put more make up on.

"Alright lets go c'mon! Samantha! Were leaving!" my dad said as he brought the twins and Sammy out with him.

"Don't take to long Sam!" he said as his parting words.

Samantha came out and yelled to the rest of us, "okay I'm dropping you guys off a street from the highschool I'm not going to be caught dead there!"

We all rolled our eyes and filed into the car.

So we were off to forks high. Hooray.

I looked out the car desperately wishing that I were in my backyard, by my big oak tree.

I sighed and closed my eyes to rest a little bit.

"_Edward?"_

"_Yes my Bella?"_

"_I don't know if I can stand this any more!"_

"_Stand what?"_

"_I can't stand putting you and all your family, _my _family, in danger."_

"_What are you talking about Bella?"_

"_I um, I talked to Alice." I squeaked. Oh no, I was going to get it now. He didn't speak for a long moment. He stared at me for a long time then finally said, "You. Spoke. To. Alice." He tried not to sound so threatening but failed completely._

"_I wanted to be sure." I whispered._

"_Isabella swan! I tell you every day! Every day!" he yelled_

"_Not like you haven't lied before! God forbid that Edward would lie!" I yelled back._

"_Bella I-"_

"Alyssa! Wake up! You have to go to school! Get out of my freaking car Alyssa!"

"Huh? What? Oh. Sorry Samantha."

I walked out of her car a little wobbly and started walking to my homeroom.

When I was walking towards class I could not believe what, or rather _who_ I saw.

"Bella!"

**Ok review review review!! PLEASE!! Thanks love everyone who is reading!!**

**-Pugsilovepaintsthesky**


	3. Chapter 3

YEAH

**YEAH!! Finally someone reviewed!! I soooooo love you evebella!! Well anyways here is my next chapter!! I must warn you its not that great.**

Chapter three: and you are…?

"Bella! Oh god Bella!" Bella looked at me like I was a maniac. To her I probably was.

"Oh hi. And you are…?"

"Bella! Where's Edward? Oh I didn't even know you were real!"

"Edward? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"Oh." And I realized that she had no idea what I was talking about or who the hell I was.

"Bella can I talk to you at lunch? There is no time to explain right now." I whispered.

She kept staring at me then nodded slowly. "Okay." She whispered still confused. I walked to my class as she eyed me the whole time.

I felt so weird as I walked to class, and embarrassed.

I went to my seat in the back of the class for math, and waited as the time ticked by slowly.

Then finally after a long period of endless problems and lectures, the bell rang. I ran out of the class and flew to the next one.

I waited through four more class periods and the sound I was waiting to hear all morning, my perpetual savior from the madness that they call impatience, the sound of victory rang throughout the halls and my classroom; the lunch bell rang.

I went to my locker to drop-off my books. I stuffed my books in my locker and ran to the cafeteria.

I searched all over and then I found her, Bella.

"Hey!"

She looked at me and then got her confused face back on.

"Don't worry I will explain. Just please don't interrupt." I sighed and proceeded,

"Bella I had a dream about you last night. A dream about you… and Edward. It was just him saying how much he loved you and you not believing him. Then you were both about to kiss and the dream ended. Then today when we were coming to school I fell asleep, and had a dream about you and Edward but it was so confusing! You said something about talking to Alice and he freaked out. Something about being sure about something…? And you said you didn't want to put his family, your family in danger? I have no idea what all of this is about but do you? Is something wrong?"

She had gone pale, paler than usual and her mouth was wide open.

"I-I have to g-go." She got up and started to go over where Edward was, she tripped a couple of times and then reached his table and told him everything.

He seemed to pale even though he was as white as a sheet of paper before. He looked in my direction and gasped. Bella sat by Edward as he held her close. He kept staring at me until I looked away. I didn't know who this guy was but I already hated him!

Ugh I knew the rest of the day was going to be even worse.

But all I could say was I hate the guy with the gorgeous eyes!

**Review please!**

**-Pugsilovepaintsthesky**


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you like the chapter

**Hope you like the chapter! And without further interruption I give you chap. 4!! sorry i didnt update sooner there was a hurricane and the power was out!!**

Chapter4: and now I am a freak.

So what now? I told Bella and she told Edward. And now he hates me and probably thinks I am a freak. What's new? I just ate my food in solitude and waited for the bell.

But then someone unexpected came over to my table.

If you guessed Edward than you are correct!  
Give that person a prize!  
He came over to me and sat down. "Who sent you here?"

Yeah don't say 'hey Alyssa what's up?' instead just go 'who sent you here?'

"Um I would assume my parents. Who sent you here?"

"Don't play dumb just tell me."

"Look I don't know who you are but I have absolutely no idea what you mean by _'who sent you here?'_"

"I mean why are you saying all these things? Who told you to say them?"

"Look buddy I was not lying to your girlfriend when I said that I had dreams about everything I saw."

"Fine if you don't want to tell me that fine! But I will find out." He gave me a warning with his eyes to tell me that he was serious. Then he went back to his table.

Yep definitely hated him.

So he thinks I'm hiding something from him? Like what? Why does he think someone sent me?

And why is he so damn hateful!

The hell with him I will just eat my spaghetti in peace.

Right when I was about to shovel a forkful of spaghetti into my mouth some other guy came over to my table and sat down.

What's up with guys and my table?

"Hey can I sit here?"

I dropped my fork and my mouth stayed open. Oh. My. French-fries. This guy was _the _hottest guy I have seen in my lifetime!

God! And that voice! Every word that slided out of his beautiful lips enveloped me in comfort.

I stared at him for a while dumbfounded by the beauty that radiated off of him.

He was an angel! No a god! His hair was black which made his skin look even paler in comparison.

His eyes were red? No that can be right, I was probably so entranced with his beauty that I couldn't see straight. He was beautiful! He was- "hello? Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm a, I'm just, I'm fine!" great job moron! Stutter like a freak why don't you!

"Okay? So what's your name?"

"My name?" oh god what's my name?! Think moron think! Let's see something with an a. hmm…

"Is it Alyssa? That what I've heard at least."

"Oh. Yeah! That's it!" I mentally thumped my forehead.

He laughed. Ah, he had a great laugh. It was musical it was beautiful.

"You don't say much do you?"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm just out of it you know?"

"Um yeah well my name is Alexander if you wanted to know." Ah a comforting name. It felt right to say. And my tongue tingled every time I said it. Alexander, _Alexander, _such a nice name…

"Alexander?" there goes the tongue tingling.

"Yes."

"Hmm… how about Alex?"

"Huh?"

"Nickname."

"Oh. I would rather you didn't call me Alex."

"Why?"

"Well there's this guy that I work with his name is Alec."

"And you don't like him?"

"He's not the type to like if you know what I mean."

"Oh well then how about… Andy!"

"Where did you get that out of Alexander?"

"Alexander, Ander, Andy-duh!"

"Oh! Thank you ever so much for clearing all that up!"

"I'll ignore that for now. But from now on I will never call you Alexander. Ever. I will only call you Andy. Not Alexander or Alex or whatever only Andy."

"Um okay was that really necessary?"

"Immensely."

"Oh okay then _Lisa."_

"Where did you get that from?"

He threw his hands up "Alyssa, Lyssa, Lisa-duh!" he said in a mock tone.

"_Right."_

He smiled. That smile put trident models everywhere to shame.

I looked over and saw Edward looking; no glaring at me with flared nostrils.

God! Right when he looked at me I got the full affect of his eyes on me and I had to turn away immediately.

I knew one thing and one thing only and it was this: Edward Cullen was not normal.

**Review!!**

**-Pugsilovepaintsthesky**


	5. Chapter 5

Please review

Please review! I update faster when people review. So if you like my story review! Even if you don't have an account review. Wow I said review three times. Oh sorry about the delay I've been really _really _busy!

Chapter5: what is this? A disease?

"Helloooooo?" is anyone in there?"

My head snapped up to where the voice was coming from.

"Oh sorry Andy."

"Its okay." He said as he smiled in reassurance.

"So Lisa do you know that guy?"

"What guy?"

"The guy that you were looking at."

"Oh him? I don't know what his problem is. I told him about um something and he didn't believe me. He asked me who _told _me that."

"What did you tell him?"

His face brightened as if he had discovered king Tut's tomb or something.

"Just something… nothing you would be interested. But he is just a jerk so it-"

"What did you tell him?"

"It was nothing really."

"But what did-"

Just then the bell rang dismissing us to our classes.

"I um have to go."

Then I hurried out of the lunchroom before he could ask me anything else.

Wow I just have to say boys are so weird! Why did he want to know what I said?

But most importantly why did my heart feel like it dropped after I stopped talking to him?

I went to my science class not sure of what to expect. I fled to the back of the room where my lab partner sat texting someone under the lab desk.

I sighed as I sank down to my chair wanting to forget the stress boys' cause, but it is quite impossible to do so when Edward, the man who is mostly _causing _the stress, is sitting across from me! Oh hell this class was going to last forever!

Edward turned to face me with a sour expression.

He was so childish, so immature. So I gave into the urge of sticking my tongue out at him hearing the tiny chuckle Bella let out.

As soon as the bell was letting out its siren of well annoyance someone scrambled in the room. No, no that's not correct _he _walked _gracefully _into the room.

I can at least rest assure that he's not _my _lab partner! Now that would just be so-

"Martin! What have I told you about that decrepit contraption?!"

"I um what?"

"Martin you better march you little butt into the office _right now!"_

Martin stomped out the door mumbling how some teachers need to loosen up.

Oh and did I mention martin was _my_ lab partner!

"I am quite sorry about that Mr.…?"  
"Oh I'm a new student my name is Alexander."

Oh _hell _no! I swear if that teacher puts him next to me I'll…

"Oh well you may sit in martins seat if you like. Right next to Alyssa back there."

Oh no oh god no! Its not that I didn't like him, quite the opposite in fact, its just I wont be able to concentrate on my work if he were right next to me.

And I'm failing this class!

I groaned internally.

He came to the back of the room smiling wickedly.

My heart beat increased with the spread of his smile.

Ooh I knew I shouldn't have eaten that spaghetti I was getting heartburn now!

That's the only thing I can come up with for uh um my heart doing that crazy thing.

He came and sat by me scooting his chair toward me.

"Hey." He whispered to me.

My heart went into overdrive-ah extra Parmesan cheese was not a good Idea.

His leg lightly touched mine making my breathing increase. (I have very bad allergies I guess.)

But right when his leg touched mine I started feeling something different. Something indescribably… pleasant.

And then next thing I knew I had a thought of pinning Andy to the wall and kissing him till I couldn't breath anymore. For some strange reason I wanted to run my hand through his locks of hair, I wanted him to hold me and never let go. I wanted him to do things to me (not to mention my body) and never cease. I wanted his lips to be plastered on mine. I wanted our bodies to mold together indefinitely. I wanted to touch him and feel the way his hard muscles seemed to look. I wanted to… I wanted to…

"I want to use the bathroom!" I blurted out not caring of the strange looks I got.

"Um fine that's fine Alyssa." The teacher said with a confused look on his face.

I nearly ran out the room with relief. I looked back at Andy once more and saw the accomplished look on his face. I went to the bathroom and gasped.

I _have _to stop eating so many calories it's making me hallucinate!

**Review!**

**-Pugsilovepaintsthesky**


End file.
